The invention relates generally to wireless communications and, more particularly, to systems and methods for wireless communications in a welding system.
Welding is a process that has increasingly become utilized in various industries and applications. Such processes may be automated in certain contexts, although a large number of applications continue to exist for manual welding operations. In both cases, such welding operations rely on communication between a variety of types of equipment (e.g., devices) to ensure that welding operations are performed properly.
Certain welding systems may include devices that communicate with each other using wired communication, while other welding systems may include devices that communicate with each other using wireless communication. A wireless communication system utilizes a radio module coupled to an antenna to receive or transmit electromagnetic waves for wireless communication. Unfortunately, some antennas (e.g., whip antenna, dipole, rubber ducky antenna) tuned for wavelengths used for wireless communications within or among welding systems may be relatively large, bulky, or obtrusive. Additionally, regulations on wireless transmissions may specify various characteristics of wireless communications systems to reduce electromagnetic interference, which may increase design costs for yet unapproved antennas.